Sweet Dreams
by phoenixsp
Summary: Hermione finally gets what she has been wishing for, but is it just a dream?


center Sweet Dreams center  
  
p(A/N: I'm kinda crappy at making up titles, so please bear with me. Enjoy!)p  
  
p It was Hermione's first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was severely disappointed that she had not been chosen to be a prefect for her 6th year. After all, she b wasb the top student of her year, so the one thought that consistently flashed through her mind was i Why didn't they choose me? i Okay, maybe that was a tiny fib.she did have other thoughts. More like bone bother thought. But she couldn't focus on that now. Neither Harry nor Ron had shown up at Platform 9 ¾ yet, and Hermione's was starting to get worried. p p As if someone was answering her thoughts, Harry burst into Hermione's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, trying to catch his breath. Once he was able to speak, he suddenly said with a grin lighting up his face, "Hey, 'Mione." Hermione, however, had a confused look on her face. p p "Where's Ron?" she inquired rather rudely. p p At first, Harry looked as though he had no idea what she was talking about, but he must have remembered something because a look of realization dawned on his face, and he answered her. p p "Oh, right, about that.Well, Ron was offered a spot in the foreign exchange student program, and he took it, so he should be in America by now. His family wasn't too keen on the idea, but they agreed after the two of us made a really good argument, and after I "happened" to mention that there are 1,000 galleons that would be given to each student participating in the program." p p Hermione tried to not look too excited about the idea of Harry and she being by themselves all year, but she couldn't help but say, "So, I guess it's just you and me this year." p p Harry's face suddenly turned a distinct shade of red as she said this, and she began to wonder if maybe - i no that's impossible.or is it? i After all, if he wanted to be more than friends with her he would have said something by now, wouldn't he? p p Hermione had broken up with Victor a year ago, so it wasn't like she wasn't available. She thought back to her giant break-up with Victor. Her infatuation with one of her best friends had begun soon after she started dating Krum. It only took a few weeks for that infatuation for Harry to turn into love.that had caused Krum and her to go their separate ways. p p "'Mione? Her-my-oh-knee?" p p Harry looked as if he were about to burst out laughing because Hermione had completely zoned out. p p "Oh, sorry," she muttered, barely audible, even to herself. p p "As I was saying, I'm a PREFECT!" Harry excitedly said to her, practically yelling the last word. p p "Wow," Hermione began to say in disbelief, "that's strange. Even b you'reb a prefect, and I'm not." p p "Well," Harry almost whispered shyly, "there's at least b one b good side to you still dorming with the 6th year girls - my dorm is practically right next door to yours." p p "Okay, great, so now we can girl-talk until one in the morning!" Hermione exclaimed in uncharacteristic sarcasm. p p "Actually, I kind of had something else in mind," Harry said with a new sly edge in his voice that Hermione rarely heard. p p She suddenly froze as she realized what Harry had just said, or, rather, didn't say. p p "'Mione, I've been in love with you since the end of 4th year. I've always been afraid of how you would react if I told you, so I decided that it would be best to not tell you," Harry blushed a crimson red as he said this. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I absolutely couldn't take keeping it from you any longer." p p And that was enough to put Hermione in shock. p p "But.I do feel the same way," she smiled at him, staring into his emerald eyes, still registering the fact that Harry loved her. His best friend Hermione. His trusty side-kick for seven years. His library- loving, frizzy-haired, dull, not-considered-as-a-girl-friend. She couldn't believe it, but it b wasb true. She could tell by the look on his face. p p And that look on his face quickly changed to relief as she spoke. p p "Ever since fourth year.But I always believed that you would never -"p p Hermione's voice faltered as she realized how incredibly close Harry and she were now standing. She automatically began to lean towards him, and Harry closed the distance between them, kissing her like she had never been kissed before.p ************************ p Hermione suddenly woke up with a startled jump. p p "'Mione? Are you alright?" Ron groggily asked his wife of two years. p p "Yeah," she said as she snuggled up to him in their bed, "go back to sleep." p p She couldn't wait to go back to that memory.p 


End file.
